


Bask In My Flames

by Erin_C



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art for my friend (and fellow Yuri Petrov fan) <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up">certs_up</a>. First final drawing completed with my manga pen set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bask In My Flames

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/405/baskinmyflamesbyerinc19.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
